A Request
by crimson-butterflyz
Summary: There was blood everywhere. oneshot


**A Request**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is a one-shot of after Naruto goes to try and bring back Sasuke again and Sakura finding him.

* * *

She was covered in blood. Blood on her hands and clothes. Blood on her face from when wiping her face dry of sweat and blood in her hair, staining the pretty pink color a dark rosette. She closed her eyes letting the unruly tears stream down her face. 

"Please don't cry Sakura-chan"

He looks up, eyes closed with a grin plastered over his face. He looked aloof and Sakura was taken back to before he left, same trademark grin on his face reassuring her he would return with Sasuke. She smiled tears traveling down her porcelain cheeks and resolving before falling down onto her blood soaked hands.

"Baka I'm crying because of you" Her words shaking because of the amount of blood flowing beneath her fingers and covering the ground. Her green chakra illuminating his face as she pumps more into his broken flesh.

He chuckles blood sputtering out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. His chakra diminishing and eyes beginning to close as labored breaths whacked his body.

"You told me remember?!" Sakura all but shouted "You told me it was your dream to become hokage remember?!" She wanted to keep him awake, fear running through her body as his pulse began to fade.

"I'm going to become hokage?" His voice weaved with confusion as he looks up at her, eyes unfocused as he asked this question more to himself then her.

"Yes your going to become hokage and prove to everyone in the village that your not some damned idiot right?!" Her words coming out hurried as he begins to smile again. That damned smile that makes it seem as if everything's alright. She hated that smile, hated him for making it seem as if he wasn't bleeding, as if there wasn't a giant hole gaping in his chest. She was angry at him. Angered because he didn't wait for backup, angered because as much as she tried she couldn't stop the blood from flowing out of his body, and angered mostly at herself for crying when she was telling herself that he wasn't _going_ to die and realizing that she couldn't help one of the only people she truly cared about slip out of her grasp.

Her hands burned, chakra searing the stained flesh as she produces more of it through her body. Her eyes itched the blood on her hands covering more of her face with the red substance.

"Sakura-chan your covered in blood" His words slurred as he gazes up at her. She tries to fight back the sob she's holding. He looks at her then a warm look forming, as something within her begins to hurt.

"I love you Sakura-chan" The heartbreaking sound falls from pale lips as he stares at her.

"I know Naruto…I know" Her voice cracking as she holds onto him willing the small amount of chakra left into his body. He feels cold, his skin once a warm tan color was pale white and covered in blood. His eyes that once shined with such intensity now looked a dull blue. Sakura couldn't help the now strangled cries that emitted from her body.

"Sakura-chan I...I have a request before…before I…" his voice coming out as a whisper as he willed his mouth to talk.

"No Naruto don't you dare finish that sentence! Your not going to die! I…I wont let you!" She replies her voice becoming a broken sob as she cried harder closing her eyes against the hot substance.

"_Sakura-chan!" _He fights back a grimace as pain goes through his body.

Somewhere between all the blood and tears she nods feeling the wait of her clothes stick as she realizes its raining. The sticky substance on her body beginning to wash away as he smiles at her again the curl of his lips widening.

"A kiss" A smile that seems so peculiar is on his face and she wants to hit him like she always does, going back before this mission started and yell at him for such a suggestion but decides against it and she gazes over his half torn body. The twist within her heart cracks even more. Slowly she complies bringing her head down to gently press her lips against his own. She feels the smile against her lips before she slowly gets back up, more liquid spilling out of her eyes, she was glad that the rain disguised her tears.

His eyes slid shut and slowly she felt the beat of pulse beneath her stop. Her hands tighten around his clothes. She wants to scream, tell him that he cant die, that he still has to become hokage, tell him that this was all her fault for that promise made years ago, and almost selfishly that he _cant leave her. _She hugs his body to her feeling the cold sweep over her as she lay there listening for a heart beat, wishing that she didn't have to say goodbye.

* * *

This was an idea that popped into my head and I just felt like writing it. Personally I love Sakuras character and wanted to have a feel of what would happen if Naruto were to die trying to bring back Sasuke. Please feel free to leave comments this is my first time on fanfiction so flames are welcomed. 


End file.
